At least some known gaming systems display reel games that include a plurality of reels with each reel including a plurality of symbols. During game play, known systems accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the system spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display a combination of symbols on the reels. The system then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected payline. At least some known gaming systems include bonus feature games that may include additional free spins and/or progressive awards that are randomly triggering throughout the game play. Because these bonus features are randomly triggered, such features are not available during normal game play, and are used during infrequency bonus feature events, such as, free spins. By limiting the use of these special features to free spins, the ability to provide additional game features and volatility in the expected payouts of the gaming systems are limited.
Overtime, players may become frustrated with known bonus feature games because the bonus feature games are only available during bonus games and have limited player interaction and affect during normal game play. Accordingly, new game programs are necessary to allow game program designed to develop new features that allow more flexibility in award payouts and the number of special features being used during normal game play to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.